


Pistols at Dawn, Postcards at Sunset

by marcicat



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcicat/pseuds/marcicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-XMFC, Charles and Erik keep talking, via postcards and dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pistols at Dawn, Postcards at Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: After the final scene with Moira, I was left with two options: 1) Charles Xavier was an asshole; or 2) this was some sort of convoluted (though somewhat clever) plan devised by 20-somethings who (let’s be fair) didn’t have a lot of time to map out contingencies. I liked number 2 better.
> 
> Continuity Note: What continuity? If Marvel can hit the randomizer button, so can fans. This was inspired by X-Men: First Class, but brazenly adheres to no canon universe, not that you can really tell with Marvel anyway.

OCTOBER, 1962

 

Charles -

I hope you’re keeping these, because I want there to be a written record of my objections.  This is the most ridiculous plan you’ve ever had.  What were you thinking?

-Erik

 

Erik,

I’m fine, thank you for asking.  

Charles

 

Erik,

In this case, I was thinking the same thing you were thinking.  That keeping the only ten officially identified mutants together in the same place would be far too tempting a target.  Self-preservation is a powerful motivator.

Charles

 

 _***_

 

 _“Charles.  I’m literally thousands of miles away from you right now.  Do I want to know how you’re doing this?”_

 

 _“Dreams are different.  The sleeping mind is more flexible.”_

 

 _“… Does_ anyone _believe you when you try that explanation?”_

 

 _“I’ve never actually done this before, so unless you do, then no.”_

 

 _“Why did any of us think you knew what you were doing?”_

 

 _“I miss you, you know.”_

 

 _“Chess?”_

 

 _“Yes please.”_

 

 _***_

 

Erik,

How are they?

Charles

 

Charles -

Everyone is fine.  Thank you for asking, I believe is the next part of that lie.  Emma is teaching the girls feminism.  Riptide gets the worst of it; Azazel being male only by default.    

-Erik

 

Erik,

If what I had meant was ‘you can reach your full potential by finding the balance between rage and stillness,  _or_  you could just put a great bloody bucket on your head,’ I would have said it.

Charles

 

Charles - 

Did you miss me last night?  I’m never sure whether to be flattered or disturbed that you track our movements so carefully.  If you must know, there was a train, and an open bar, and it seemed marginally less likely that Emma would do something I’d regret if I removed the temptation.

-Erik

 

 _***_

 

 _“I don’t disagree with you, you know.”_

 

 _“Really.  Because from where I was standing, it didn’t look like agreement.  You’re in_ hiding _, Charles.  We should be side by side.  We could remake this world.”_

 

 _“We could make them fear us — hate us.”_

 

 _“They already do.”_

 

 _“Not all of them.  Erik — it doesn’t work.  Shaw couldn’t control you, even with all the power at his disposal.  We can’t control the world.”_

 

 _“We’re better than him.”_

 

 _“Better at what?”_

 

 _***_

 

 

NOVEMBER, 1962

 

Charles -

I have a cape, Charles.  They won’t let me get rid of it.

-Erik

 

Erik,

How do you think I feel?  ‘Professor X’ is a ridiculous name.  

Charles

 

 

 

DECEMBER, 1962

 

Erik,

What am I supposed to do with them all?  Seven on the doorstep this month alone, and two aren’t even mutants.  We seem to spend most of our time breaking up fights and running out of food.

Charles

 

Charles -

Are the other five Summers’?

-Erik

 

Erik,

I have to assume you’re joking, but it’s not far off the mark. How many relatives can one person have?  Did I tell you we have an extra Alex right now?  

Charles

 

 _***_

 

 _“You’re early.  Is it even nighttime in Westchester?”_

 

 _“It’s not nighttime in India, either.”_

 

 _“Charles…”_

 

 _“I’m getting stronger.”_

 

 _“I noticed.”_

 

 _“Don’t patronize me.  I’m trying to say, maybe we should switch.”_

 

 _“Why?  It’s working, isn’t it?  Playing the villain isn’t exactly an unfamiliar role for me.”_

 

 _“The great Magneto, capturing the fear of the world?”_

 

 _“Complete with ridiculous cape, yes.”_

 

 _“I’m not afraid of you.”_

 

 _“Nor I of you.  Is that what you wanted to hear?  You must know I’m not lying.”_

 

 _***_

 

Charles -

You don’t have to do anything with them.  Just be there.

-Erik

 

Charles

It’s done.  I suppose being the laughingstock of the CIA was considered an adequate reason for turning in my resignation and leaving the country.  I’m in Scotland now; probably another six to twelve months of surveillance depending on the cost of international flights and what happens globally.  Don’t visit.

Moira

 

 

JANUARY, 1963

 

Professor:

You guys know Azazel’s not actually a postal service, right?

Alex

 

Charles -

I take it back; someone else can run the world.  I’m barely keeping ahead of the five I have now.  Emma keeps threatening to run off to Scotland.

\- Erik

 

Erik,

You should come by for a visit.  Let all the children keep each other busy for a while.  You know they can’t do much to the house that hasn’t been done before, and we’re well shielded at this point.  I promise no politics.

Charles

 

Charles -

You do know most of them are at least as old as you, right?

-Erik

 

 _***_

 

 _“This is less subtle than your usual settings.  A bed, Charles?”_

 

 _“Long day.  Long story.”_

 

 _“I question your choice of me as your nightlight.”_

 

 _“I trust you.”_

 

 _“Then sleep.  I can keep watch.”_

 

 _***_

 

 _“Are you planning to tell me what all that was about last night?”_

 

 _“You make a good nightlight.”_

 

 _“Don’t lie to me.”_

 

 _“How can I tell them their mutations are something to be proud of, when I would change myself in an instant if I could?”_

 

 _“…I don’t know what to tell you.”_

 

 _“That’s why you make a good nightlight.”_

 

 _***_

 

Charles - 

As we currently also have an Alex, a visit may not be the best idea.  The concept of a multiverse…  What does Hank make of it?

-Erik

 

Erik,

Hank’s taken up poker.  I think he likes the security of counting cards, in the face of a universe made suddenly more vast than he expected.

Charles

 

 

FEBRUARY, 1963

 

Erik,

Please pass on my congratulations to Janos.  He was voted ‘Most Scientifically Unsound Codename’ last night.  You got ‘Tallest.’  Sorry.

Charles

 

Charles -

Tallest, really?  Just how many nights are you lot spending experimenting with recreational drugs over there?

-Erik

 

Erik,

Now on the curriculum: separating whites from colors, and labeling which pans of brownies include marijuana.  

Charles

 

Charles - 

We’re still working on the debate of gainful employment versus theft.  You will let me know if you notice anything going missing around the building, won’t you?

-Erik

 

 

MARCH, 1963

 

 _“My mother was a philanthropist, did I ever tell you that?”_

 

 _“If this is a ‘poor little rich boy’ story, I’m waking up.”_

 

 _“Believe me, I understand the benefits of financial solvency.  No, I was going more for the ‘big picture - little picture’ metaphor.”_

 

 _“Should I counter with the ‘if not you, who?’ parable?”_

 

 _“This isn’t about standing up for what you believe, Erik.”_

 

 _“Isn’t it?  Please, do explain my actions to me.”_

 

 _“I read about Prague.  Violence only begets violence.”_

 

 _“And apathy begets death.  You may never believe me, but I want what’s best.  For all of us.”_

 

 _“This isn’t apathy, Erik.  This is a brother, a mother, a daughter — they didn’t deserve to die.  Not for us, not for anyone.”_

 

 _“…”_

 

 _“Erik?”_

 

 _“They’re not dead.  All right?  They’re as safe as any of us.  They’re in Bucharest.”_

 

 

APRIL, 1963

 

Xavier

Erik’s taken off, or been taken.  Find him.

Emma

 

 _***_

 

 _“You’re not Charles.”_

 

 _“I am.  I’m trying to help you.”_

 

 _“Prove it.”_

 

 _“I’m a telepath; that’s a ridiculous demand.  Anything you’re expecting me to say, I can read.”_

 

 _“So, surprise me.”_

 

 _“They’re moving you.  Please forgive me, my friend.  Erik — WAKE UP!”_

 

 _***_

 

Xavier

He’ll be fine.  What you did — if you’ll take a suggestion, don’t tell anyone you can do that.

Emma

 

Emma,

And here I thought mutant solidarity referred to all of us.  How is everyone else holding up?

Charles

 

Xavier

Don’t be an idiot.  You know it’s different for telepaths.  

Emma

 

 _***_

 

 _“You’ve looked better.”_

 

 _“I’m the only one who can cook anything other than beans; we’ve been on a steady diet of takeaway since I was gone.”_

 

 _“Takeaway and beans.  Emma didn’t mention.”_

 

 _“I’m fairly certain she saw the whole thing as consorting with the enemy.”_

 

 _“I am sorry, you know.”_

 

 _“I’m not.  I’ve told you before, Charles, you don’t scare me.  You saved my life.”_

 

 _“Again.”_

 

 _“You do love to bring that up, don’t you?”_

 

 _***_

 

 

MAY, 1963

 

Erik,

I think I know how Pandora felt.  What have we started?

Charles

 

Charles -

If all it’s going to do is make you morose, I’m rescinding my invitation to lurk about in my brain when you feel the need to get away for awhile.  This is why people take vacations.

-Erik

 

Professor:

It’s not as bad as it looks at first.  Just keep that in mind when you get back.  We’ve gotten nearly all the water out of the kitchen, and it was probably time to clean out some of those cupboards anyway, don’t you think?  Hope you’re having fun in Valencia!

Sean

 

 

JUNE, 1963

 

Charles -

I assume the building was still standing when you returned?  Azazel spins a good story, but I’m not sure whether I hope he was exaggerating or not.  Yelling, Charles?  You?

-Erik

 

Erik,

It’s been known to happen.  At this point I’m trying to focus on the positive, and ignore the fact that apparently they’ve been living without running water for two weeks.  Did you know Hank found a series secret passageways?  

Charles

 

Charles -

Are you sure he didn’t simply create them himself, to distract you from the utter destruction of the kitchen?  He is a genius, after all.

-Erik

 

 _***_

 

 _“We all made it out, Charles, there’s no need to look so worried.”_

 

 _“You are determined to risk yourself.”_

 

 _“I could say the same of you.  One equal rights fight wasn’t enough for you?”_

 

 _“It’s quite the rage over here, you know.”_

 

 _“Are you able to take on new arrivals at this point?  The facility held all ages.”_

 

 _“I’ll trade you — a few of ours could use a shift in perspective.”_

 

 _“Restlessness, or are you looking to avoid legal complications?”_

 

 _“Mm.  Both, in this case.”_

 

 _“Done.”_

 

 _“Excellent.  Chess?”_

 

 _***_

 

 

JULY, 1963

 

Charles

I assume you’ll get this, though I’ve no idea how many others will read it along the way.  The Muir Island safehouse is ready.  Erik — stop dragging those children you’re collecting around on trains.  School is important, and I’m not talking about picking pockets and preaching mutant superiority.

Moira

 

Moira,

I’m not sure why you assume Erik will read my mail.  Congratulations on your building; it looks beautiful.

Charles

 

MacTaggert - 

I’m not ‘preaching’ anything, and there’s more to life than books and chalkboards.  Don’t worry, there’s more than enough Summers’ to go around.

-Erik

 

 

AUGUST, 1963

 

Erik,

All the certification paperwork is done.  Moira thinks things will get worse before they get better — it appears we may have a war regardless.  For what it’s worth, if any of you want an enrollment, it’s yours.  Consider it a study abroad.

Charles

 

Charles - 

I’m hesitant to say I told you so, but war is, and always has been, as inevitable as death.  

Erik

 

Erik,

Really?  Did I mention Darwin is back?  Seems the inevitable might not be so inescapable as all that.  Sometimes it just takes time.  The worst case scenario isn’t the only outcome; we’re the living proof of it.  

Charles

 

Charles -

Point to you.  I’ve no idea what the socially appropriate response is to a resurrection.  The heat must be getting to me.

-Erik  

 

Erik,

Have you considered a summer-weight cape?

Charles

 

 

SEPTEMBER, 1963

 

Charles -

Does it feel less like babysitting now that school is in session?  Or more?

-Erik

 

Erik,

They make you feel old too, don’t they?  One part refreshing, two parts pure frustration.  One day I’m worried we’re making them grow up too fast, the next I wonder if they ever will.  

Charles

 

Charles -

Mine have a cat.  It’s a stray, apparently.  They’ve been hiding it from me for weeks.  I have no idea why. 

-Erik

 

Erik,

Have they named it?

Charles

 

Charles -

Electrolux.  Don’t you dare laugh.

-Erik

 

Erik,

My lips are sealed.  (Really?  Electrolux?)

Charles

 

 

OCTOBER, 1963

 

Erik,

One year.  If you have ever sought my forgiveness, you have it.  I only hope the reverse is true as well.

Charles

 

 _***_

 

 _“Do you believe in destiny, Erik?”_

 

 _“Of course not.”_

 

 _“It’s all just random, then?  Just a jumble — throw the cards in the air, knock over the table, let the dice fall where they will?”_

 

 _“You’re mixing your metaphors.  Once, I would have said events were determined by nothing more than power, and who wielded it the most effectively.”_

 

 _“And now?”_

 

 _“Now?  Everyone wonders, Charles.  Everyone has doubts.”_

 

 _“I want there to be more.  I want — for there to be a reason.”_

 

 _“What more do you need?  Curiosity, loyalty — family.  Love.  Purpose doesn’t come from outside us; we make it, we give it strength.”_

 

 _“You’re saying I should have faith.”_

 

 _“I’m saying I’m sorry.”_

 

 _“Erik…”_

 

 _***_

 

Charles -

There was never anything for me to forgive.  

-Erik

 

 

NOVEMBER, 1963

 

Charles - 

We didn’t do it.  

-Erik

 

Erik,

I never thought you did.  

Charles

 

 

DECEMBER, 1963

 

Erik,

I never thought to ask, last year.  Do you celebrate?

Charles

 

Charles - 

Holiday revelry hasn’t exactly been a priority.  If you’re trying to ask if we’re coming to Westchester for the winter, the debate rolls on.  

-Erik

 

 _***_

 

 _“Raven doesn’t want to come home, does she?”_

 

 _“Would it help if I said it’s not about you?  We must all face our demons alone, in the end.”_

 

 _“Now who’s being morose?  And I’ve never believed that, you know.”_

 

 _“It’s true enough.  Though I suppose for a telepath, ‘alone’ is subjective.”_

 

 _“For all of us.  We miss you.  I miss you.”_

 

 _“I’ll talk to her.”_

 

***

 

Erik,

We’ll be downstairs when you get up.  Welcome home.

Charles

 


End file.
